


Show Me More

by tsunderecult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Are Roommates, M/M, Nude Photos, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderecult/pseuds/tsunderecult
Summary: "I sent a nude of myself to you on accident and you sent one back, you're not that bad honestly."Tooru couldn't remember the last time he invested some time into self care.Sure, there were Mondays where he would take a day off of practice but studying remained his daily task. Once in a while he would make use of Tinder as a stress relief...





	Show Me More

“Nope. Nah. No. Never. Not in a million years. Nuh-uh. Bye,” Tooru would mutter, while swiping left continuously.   
Slowly, the fact that he was too picky for his own taste was catching up to him. He intended to use Tinder as a form of stress relief. There was nothing as relaxing as a quick fuck in his tight schedule.   
  
Attend lectures, spend hours in the library cramming, optimize practice. _Rinse and repeat._   
  
Why wouldn't he be satisfied with any of the guys on display? It's not like he was settling for a relationship, all he needed was a one-night stand to get off and distract himself. He didn't have time to date properly anyway.  
  
He would soon slow down the pace of his swipes in order to take a better look at the profiles. Most men were showing off their bodies and their intentions were pretty clear.   
Tooru's gaze rested on a man who worked out a little too much to his liking, average face but chiseled jawline. He swiped right and to his luck, the other male did too.  
  
They quickly exchanged numbers and dived right into sexting. Unfortunately, Tooru's counterpart was unable to meet that day but was eager to continue their steamy exchange.  
  
Tooru requested a dick pic and was ready to return the favor as soon as he received it. The other male appeared to be decent in size, nothing special. He tugged down his boxers and took a picture of his erection, he hesitated a little before deciding to send it to the newest chat.  
  
He didn't even realize that he got a text message out of the blue. And the sender ended up to be his teammate Bokuto Koutarou. What the actual fuck? It was 12PM, why would he text him at that time of the day?  
  


* * *

  
“What do you mean, you can't explain statistics to me?”  
  
“Dude, I don't know shit about Statistics, I major in engineering, you are the one who picked Business Administration,” Tetsurou retorted, while leaning out of his chair, trying to balance a pencil on the tip of his nose.   
  
“Maaan, what am I supposed to do then?” Koutarou groaned, digging his fingers into his scalp.  
  
“Doesn't Oikawa major in BA, as well?”  
  
“Business Psychology, I think.”  
  
“See, same thing. Just ask him if he attended last lecture and if he can send you his notes,” Tetsurou now managed to balance the pencil perfectly, while gripping his desk for support.  
  
“Done.”  
  
“Now go take a shower, studying makes you sweat more than a whole day of practice.”  
  
“Don't tell me what to do,” Koutarou says as he grabs a towel and walks straight into the bathroom.

* * *

  
Tooru's heart races as he stares at his last message, “Delivered,” he whispers and buries his head into his pillow. “I need to change my name, leave the country, why did I do that?” he cries, while his pillow muffles out the scream.  
  


* * *

Koutarou storms out of the bathroom, while slamming the door wide open and startling Kuroo who falls off his chair in shock. Koutarou's drenched hair hangs into his face, while he holds his phone a bit too tight. 

  
“What the hell is up with you?” Tetsurou groans, rubbing his head in pain.  
  
“He sent me a picture.”  
  
“Why are you making such a fuss about it then?”  
  
“It's his dick.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Tetsurou raises a brow in disbelief, straightening his back and sitting upright.  
  
“Look!” Koutarou shoves the phone into his face, dragging his friend to his feet, while his thumb covers up most of Tooru's crotch.  
  
“Damn, didn't know he gets freaky like that,” Tetsuroo snickers while trying to get a closer look.  
  
“What am I supposed to do now?”  
  
“I don't know, send one back perhaps?”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“I mean, you're already naked.” Tetsurou shrugs, “Besides, your towel is hanging a little too low.”  
  
Koutarou, about to drop his towel to snap a pic, is soon pushed back into the bathroom.  
  
“Have some shame, dude.” Tetsurou says, before shutting him in.  
  
Tooru lays on his bed, eyes focused on the ceiling, while his mind is scattered.  
  
“That's it, I have to give up everything, my career, my studies and volleyball.”  
  
He gets a notification on his phone and takes a deep breath before unlocking it. His eyes widen as his gaze falls onto Koutarou's best piece. The drops of water on his tan skin, his abs, the veins on the arm that he is grasping the white towel with which covers half of his thick shaft.   
  
“You could grate cheese on those abs,” Tooru types, before noticing that Koutarou is also typing. He quickly deletes the text and waits for Koutarou's reply.  
  
“Like what you see?”  
  
Tooru rolls his eyes at that cliché question but gives in regardless, “I want to see more.”  
  
“Come over.”  
  
“I don't do house visits.”  
  
“I'll come over then.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.
> 
> I just had some fun, I didn't mean this to be that well, might edit this sooner or later...
> 
> Instagram: robopou  
> Tumblr: cryozan


End file.
